


The Games We Play

by fandom_oracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Scott lowkey having a praise kink, Just Theo being Theo, M/M, No actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: Scott's tiresome life at U.C. Davies is interrupted by the arrival of an old friend.





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



Theo had a way of making himself at home despite not having ever been invited, and Scott truly didn’t know how he did it. But the fact of the matter remained that he had clearly snuck into his dorm room through the window during Scott’s last class. Thankfully Theo’d gotten rid of his roommate Brody, but the werewolf had absolutely no idea  _ how _ . He hoped it hadn’t been violent. 

 

He  _ hoped _ . 

 

Regardless, Scott had come into his room expecting anything but the sight of Theo sitting on his bed, his short legs spread apart and dangling from the wooden structure, back facing the wall where he rested his head. It sent him an aura of carelessness that Scott found almost attractive. 

 

Alas, he was too tired to focus on the boy in his room. Too tired to be angry at a clear invasion of privacy, though he’d supposed growing up with Stiles made him desensitized to them. 

 

“Theo…” Scott said, weariness seeping through his voice. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Came by for a visit.” He responded with a non-answer. 

 

“Why did you sneak into my room?” He’d found enough energy to reply in a somewhat stern tone.

 

“Thought I’d surprise you.” With that, Theo propelled himself up from the bed and walked towards Scott, still standing at the door, circling around him until the front of his body met the other boy’s back. 

 

And the game began, with Theo breathing heavily on Scott’s neck, humming a tone he might’ve vaguely recognized from a popular song on the radio; he doubted his partner even cared for it, merely wanting to tease the sensitive area. 

 

“What about Brody?” Scott asked, slightly concerned.

 

“Oh, that guy?” Theo said. “Gave him a couple bucks and told him to leave us for the night.” 

 

On one hand, Scott was relieved no bodily harm came to his very much not-supernatural roommate. On the other… 

 

“You can’t spend Derek’s money like that!” Scott sighed with the effort of putting on his, as Theo often called, “mom voice”. 

 

“I mean, c’mon.” Theo seemed irritated, breaking from the pattern of wet kisses he’d begun delivering to Scott’s neck. “It’s not like you’re not happy to see me…”

 

“No, Theo, it’s not that.” He begun. “I’m just… this was a very tiresome week, okay? And I have an exam tomorrow, my last one. I don’t have time for this.” 

 

Theo started playing dirty; he’d begun sucking on Scott’s earlobe, making shivers run down his spine. He knew all the sensitive spots of his body better than the werewolf himself. 

 

“Well, I know you’ve been a good boy, Scott.” Theo left his left earlobe alone in order to purr into his ear. “Which is why I know you probably studied enough already.”

 

The truth is, all he’d needed to melt into Theo’s arms was an excuse, and, though his mind protested, his body really couldn’t stop. 

 

Taking in his physical cues, Theo spun himself, facing Scott on the front, their height difference made it perfect for him to place his head on the gap between Scott’s neck and his left shoulder, sucking in the tanned skin, leaving marks that he knew (thankfully) weren’t going to last. 

 

Still, Theo decided to appreciate his artwork while it was still there, taking a few steps back to look at the purplish bruises lacing Scott’s collarbone. 

 

“Pretty.” He smirked, while Scott blushed at the misapplied praise, knowing fully well the game Theo was playing, but neither being strong enough nor wanting to stop. 

 

He’d been caught by surprise, however, after being abruptly pinned down against his the door to his room with Theo’s hands on either side of his torso. With some effort, he placed his lips on Scott’s, so softly that he could barely feel it. He was waiting for him to deepen the kiss, but Scott wasn’t going to let him get what he wanted  _ that  _ easily.  

 

“You and I both know you want it.” Theo said, again with his mouth at Scott’s ear, sending shivers on the boy that so desperately craved stimulation. “I mean, you’ve been alone here for how long? Sure, your classmates might be nice or whatever, but they don’t  _ know  _ you, they can never know you, and I know you well enough that it doesn’t feel real, whatever you have with them. I also know that you’re tired of pretending to be alright, so please, Scott, let me  _ do this _ .” 

 

Though it might’ve been worded politely, his tone was authoritative, and Scott could realistically let himself believe he had no choice in the matter. Part of him knew it wasn’t true, but maybe believing that was just what he needed. 

 

Theo never failed to read someone’s body language, and next thing he knew, his hands were on the hem of Scott’s shirt, taking it out in painfully low speed. 


End file.
